Ripped-Face Diana
by Plumas De Plomo
Summary: Mi primer Creepypasta. El origen de un personaje original mio. PD: Cualquier similitud con otra historia de este u otro foro es mera coincidencia. Espero que les guste. Reviews! (Denle una oportunidad, soy muy mala con los summarys -.-).


Hoy quiero utilizar mi usuario de Fan Fiction para publicar una historia real, que me sucedió a mí unos días atrás.

Seguramente habrán escuchado sobre los diferentes asesinatos que han tenido lugar durante estas semanas. Todas las víctimas fueron encontradas en diferentes callejones de la ciudad y todas tenían algo en común: Se los encontraba con múltiples cortes en las muñecas, brazos y piernas; una apuñalada en el abdomen y un rayón en sus rostros que comenzaba en su frente, pasando por su parpado y terminando en la mejilla.

Yo estaba realmente interesada en el caso al que se llamo "El asesino Ripped-Face", pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia, aunque a mí siempre me gustaron las historias de terror y enfrentarse a algo así en la vida real es bastante emocionante.

El caso es que una noche de la semana pasada decidí salir a pasear sola y encontré una plaza que parecía desolada. Unas pocas luces alumbraban el lugar y las hojas bailaban al compas del viento gélido. Escuche unas hojas crujir detrás de mí y rápidamente di la vuelta, no había nadie. Sentí una ráfaga de viento que me causo escalofríos, volví a ver al frente y me encontré con una chica de más o menos 17 o 19 años, vestida con unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas negras y una campera negra. Estaba peinada con una raya al costado que le ocultaba la mitad derecha de la cara y su pelo se veía desordenado y un tanto enmarañado.

-Hola, Nahir- Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa psicópata, de esas que solo un personaje Creepypasta puede tener.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte, con miedo y un poco de curiosidad.

-Por ahora parece que soy bastante conocida en este lugar. Me presento yo soy la asesina Ripped-Face, aunque me puedes decir Ripped-Face Diana- Dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada.

-¿Quieres matarme?- Pregunte observando el objeto que traía consigo, una navaja suiza con la que jugaba.

-No, al menos por ahora- dijo abriendo sus ojos y enseñándome sus orbes marrones, que tenían brillos rojizos- Hoy venia con la intención de contarte una historia, mi historia. Y solo quería pedirte un favor, difúndela, estuve escuchando que hay Creepypasteros (creo que este es el termino correcto) que han estado inventando historias sobre mi origen y quería desmentirlos, ¡aunque todavía no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo me hice tan famosa!

Cuando escuche esto me quede helada, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien tenia que escribir y compartir su historia? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo cuernos sabe mi nombre? ¿Sera que me quiere asesinar? Luego de pensar un rato, al fin pude contestar

-Correcto, escuchare tu historia, total necesitó material para una historia. Esto me puede servir de algo- Dije mientras buscaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Qué suerte que siempre lo tengo conmigo.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo riendo de pura felicidad… o locura- Pero recuerda: No cambies ningún hecho de los que te voy a contar, porque si no te vendré a buscar y disfrutare el ver tu sangre salir de tu pecho. Quiero que todos sepan quién soy en realidad.

-Tu tranquila, todavía aprecio mi vida- Dije levantando mis manos, en señal de que respetaría sus indicaciones.

-Bien, todo comenzó así…

_Mi nombre real es Diana Edwards, podría contar varias cosas sobre mi niñez pero eso no importa, además de niña era bastante normalita, pero bueno._

_Cuando llegue a secundaria, mi vida era una escoria, mis padres trabajaban demasiado, hasta el punto de no verlos ni siquiera para la cena. Todo el día lo pasaba sola en mi casa, sola y me acostumbre a estar así; me fui alejando de las pocas amigas que había ganado con el tiempo y en un momento ellas se cansaron de integrarme y se alejaron. A partir de allí todo fue empeorando y la razón todavía no me es muy clara, empecé a provocarme dolor físico_ (pellizcarse, golpearse, etc)_, cortarme y alejarme de todo el mundo._

_En tercero de secundaria llego un grupo de chicas nuevas, el típico sequito de tres chicas que parecen Barbies recién sacadas del estante de una juguetería, sus nombres eran Betty y Claudia Simons y la jefa Marianne Gills. Siempre iban vestidas con prendas que parecían de prostitutas y de colores brillantes. _

_Desde el primer día que nos vimos, nos llevamos como perro y gato. Ellas me trataban de "Emo" y "Dark" y yo de zorras baratas. Y con cada año era peor, pasamos de pelearnos verbalmente a físicamente. Lo que más me enojaba era que la estúpida de Marianne se hacia la inocente, cuando ella me buscaba a mí para pelear. Algunos rumoreaban que su madre tenía un acuerdo con el director. Así estuvimos hasta sexto de secundaria. _

_Un día, luego de terminar las clases, "putita" y "boludita" (mi apodo "cariñoso" para Betty y Claudia) me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a un callejón sin salida que estaba a media cuadra de la escuela. Luego de unas cuantas amenazas (de mi parte) me despojaron de mi mochila, me soltaron y me empujaron al suelo del lugar. Entonces hizo su aparición Marianne, vestida con un top blanco, una pollera con volados color "rosa chicle barbie" (Ustedes entienden de que hablo) y unos tacos blancos de cinco centímetros de alto._

_-Miren quien llego a la fiesta, debí de suponer que ibas a aparecer en algún momento- dije parándome del suelo y sacudiendo mis jeans "destroyed" color azul fuerte- Estas dos son tan tontas que no podrían hacer algo por su cuenta._

_-¿Por qué no cierras el pico Edwards?- gritan con vos chillona las dos hermanitas_

_-Señoritas, recuerden para que estamos aquí- dice totalmente tranquila, Marianne, la rubia oxigenada._

_Se acerca hacia a mí con paso firme y me da un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, a pesar de ser tonta y loca por estar siempre flaca, pega bastante fuerte. Un hilo de sangre se escapa de mi boca y dirijo mi mirada al suelo. Reviso el bolsillo derecho de mis jeans y saco la navaja suiza que mi padre me regalo para mi primer campamento. Saco mi mano y les enseño la navaja, con la esperanza de que se asustaran y me dejaran en paz. Pero la rubia oxigenada se volvió a acercar a mí y de una patada (que con su atuendo y esos tacos que llevaba, debería haber sido imposible) hizo que soltara el arma._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo trajiste para cortarte las venas?- Se ríe se agacha para agarrar mi navaja entre sus delgados y largos dedos- creo que tengo un gran uso para esto._

_Rápidamente agarro mi rostro, y clavo la cuchilla en mi frente. Dolor. Siento el frio acero de la cuchilla en mi cara y en contacto con mi piel siento que me quema. Percibo el olor metálico de mi sangre doy un alarido de dolor. Lentamente la cuchilla traza un camino desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla y aunque la barbie se ve asqueada por mi sangre, se que disfruta de mi sufrimiento. Cuando termino tiro mi navaja al suelo, sacudió sus manos y dijo riendo._

_-Creo que así te vez mucho mejor ¿No lo creen chicas?- Dijo mirando a sus seguidoras._

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi cordura fue arrebatada y cabizbaja comencé a reír, al principio sonaba como un sollozo, pero de a poco se convirtió en una risa psicópata. Levante mi navaja y corriendo me acerque a la malnacida que hacía de mi vida un infierno._

_Agarre su cuello con mi mano izquierda, trataba de sujetarla lo más fuerte posible, la tire al suelo y arriba de ella comencé a pegarle con todas mis fuerzas y no me detuve hasta ver su labio partido y su nariz rota. Comenzó a gritarme pero no la escuchaba, mi mente estaba concentrada en solo una cosa: Verla desangrarse hasta que muera._

_Con mi navaja corte su cuello y sus brazos mientras ella trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, sentía su sangre entre mis dedos, veía sus ojos mostrando miedo y sus gritos y pedidos de auxilio eran música para mis oídos. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre con voz áspera._

_-Todo está bien, solo cierra tus ojos- _

_Para terminar mi obra maestra, clave la navaja en su abdomen, hasta el fondo._

_Sus gritos cesaron, sus ojos se cerraron y su vida termino._

_Me levante del suelo, manchada por el líquido rojo carmín. "Putita" y "Boludita" parecían estatuas, rígidas y con una expresión de horror en sus rostros. Sonreí._

_-Ustedes siguen- Digo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchen claramente._

_Se alarmaron y rápidamente salieron del callejón gritando cosas como "esta loca" y "es una asesina"._

_Me quede pensando, soy una asesina. He tomado la vida de alguien, he reído mientras veía correr su sangre. La he matado y lo peor es que me gusto…_

_Tal vez naci para esto. Tal vez mi destino es ser una asesina. _

_Vi el cadáver de la chica que complicaba mi existencia y pensé en devolverle el favor que me hizo antes me acerque y trace una línea desde su frente, hasta la mejilla. _

_Luego tome una decisión. Agarre mi mochila, saque mi celular y les dije a mis padres que me suicidaría y que no se esforzaran para buscarme. Lo volvi a guardar y tire la mochila en un bote de basura que se encontraba en el mismo callejón._

_Toque mi rostro y pensé que lo mejor sería ocultar un poco mi herida y decidí hacerme una raya al costado, al menos así no se notaria tanto. Trate de hacerla lo mejor posible, puse el cabello sobre el corte y salí corriendo del lugar._

_Desde ese día me despedí de mi vida normal y aburrida, me despedí de todo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida. Diana Edwards esta muerta, desde ese día soy Ripped-Face Diana._

Escuche ese relato sangriento con toda la atención que tenia, mientras hacia anotaciones en mi celular.

-Correcto, tengo todo lo que necesito para escribir tu historia, pero aun tengo algunas preguntas para hacerte- Dije terminando de escribir.

Cuando levante mi vista no había nadie, Diana había desaparecido y en su lugar había un pequeño papelito. Me acerco y lo levanto. Veo que está escrito con sangre, la sangre de ella. Este decía:

_**No creas que este favor te hará diferente a los demás.**_

_**Algún día vendré por ti y disfrutare de verte morir. **_

_**It`s all fine, just close your eyes.**_

_**Ripped-Face Diana.**_

Termine la nota y la guarde en mi bolsillo, no podía dejar que nadie la vea. Vi la hora que era en mi teléfono y me di cuenta que estuve casi dos horas fuera de mi casa. Si no me mata Diana lo hará mi madre.

Desde ese día no dejo de pensar de que seguramente voy a morir a manos de una asesina loca. Pero aunque suene raro me alegra la idea de verla otra vez.

**¿Que les pareció mi primer Creepypasta? ¿Les gusto? ¿Tendria que dejar de escribir? ¿Buscaran mi dirección para asesinarme? Dejen sus opiniones en un review o un PM.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y sangre (?)**

**Plumas De Plomo **


End file.
